


理想人生1-5（1完结）

by xihe1983



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihe1983/pseuds/xihe1983
Kudos: 1





	理想人生1-5（1完结）

“你干嘛？”坐在后座朴正洙没好气的问。  
“送你回家”  
“放我下来，我自己能回去”朴正洙用力捶了下金希澈的肩膀。  
刚好遇上红灯，金希澈把摩托停下来，抓着朴正洙捶他肩膀的手，偏过头说，“别逞强。”隔着头盔，金希澈的声音显得格外低沉，朴正洙听了就真的乖乖的坐稳了，金希澈拉着他的手放在自己腰间按了按，然后一路风驰电掣的走了。  
朴正洙坐在后座，贴着金希澈的后颈的腺体，迎面的风把檀香味的信息素不断吹过来，朴正洙觉得自己的腺体也有了反应，月桂味的信息素像是回应一般跟金希澈的信息素纠缠在一起。等到了公寓楼下，朴正洙已经晕乎乎的了，他本来就是发情期，因为常年服用抑制剂造成这次抑制剂失效之后的信息素暴走，虽然打了临时标记，但是刚刚情绪过于激动，加上标记他的alpha的信息素影响，他觉得自己的腺体又开始发烫，一阵阵燥热的欲望开始在体内蠢蠢欲动。“果然跑回来不是什么好决定，尤其是还跟金希澈纠缠不清。”朴正洙想。  
金希澈也发现了他的状况不对，脸色发红，眼神涣散，以为是他生病了，伸出手摸上了朴正洙的额头，“你不舒服吗，怎么这么烫”朴正洙已经用尽全身力气控制自己的神志和信息素了，偏偏因为信息素外泄的浓度不高，使得金希澈没有想到这个可能，以为他只是高强度工作加上之前的折腾生病了，内心有些愧疚，毕竟是因为自己冲动才造成两个人都陷入险境，只想着赶紧把人带回住处好好休息。想了想，干脆把人公主抱了起来。  
突然离开地面让朴正洙吓了一跳，大脑更加混乱，凭借理智挣扎了一下，“放我下来，我自己能走。”  
“你腿上还有伤，说了不要逞强。”说完进了电梯按下了楼层。过于亲密的距离让朴正洙完全失去了控制自己信息素的力气，浓郁的月桂香味飘了出来，金希澈抱着朴正洙的手开始微微发抖。  
等到了公寓门口，金希澈的眼睛都红了，他最近工作压力过大，加上没有好好休息和情绪烦躁，本身信息素也处于非常敏感的情况，被omega的信息素一勾引，也进入了发情状态。一进房间，朴正洙立刻从行李箱里拿出了一瓶口服抑制剂吞了下去，又用冷水洗了洗脸，感受到意识逐渐回到大脑。“你快走吧，我睡一会就行了。”金希澈看着朴正洙硬要跟自己划清界限的样子，心里气急，冲过去攥住他的手腕，把人推在沙发上，红着眼睛说：“你能不能，不要再这样了，你一个omega为什么总要什么都自己解决。”  
“你，我是omega，所以你一个alpha就可以逞英雄差点把自己害死，还要我这个什么都不行的omega去救你！”朴正洙有些气急，他最讨厌金希澈的就是仗着自己是alpha不管不顾的逞英雄，完全不考虑在乎他的人的心情。  
“你知道我不是那个意思！你一走这么多年，好不容易回来了却连个好脸色都不肯给我是吗？”金希澈心里也烧着火，一把一把的把他的愧疚和温柔烧的所剩无几，剩下的只有委屈和不甘，重逢之后，朴正洙给了身边每个人足够的温柔和善意，却偏偏跟他之间竖起了重重屏障，倘若朴正洙真的不在乎他要开始新生活他也不是不能放手，可偏偏朴正洙孤注一掷冒着生命危险来救他。让他心里又燃起了对他的感情，所以对他的排斥更加愤怒。  
“你也知道我走了这么多年，我这么多年都一个人过来了，现在更不需要你来管我！”金希澈觉得自己脑子里的弦终于被烧断了。一瞬间冲天的檀香味传了出来，朴正洙刚刚依靠抑制剂压制住的情热一瞬间暴发了，他只觉得仿佛滔天大火把他包围住，整个人仿佛在其中化为灰烬。  
“你这些年去哪了我不管，但是你既然回来了就不许再推开我。”金希澈深呼吸了一下，说完就亲上了那双他思念已久的薄唇。  
朴正洙是没有一点抵抗的力气了，金希澈的信息素浓度太高，让他觉得自己每一个毛孔都被檀香味的信息素入侵了。不由自主的回吻了自己的alpha。得到回应的alpha更加激动，吻到朴正洙彻底脱力，开始呼吸困难才舍得放开。  
金希澈把人平放在沙发上，一把扯开了朴正洙的衬衫，把对方的大衣的衬衫都褪到手肘却又不肯彻底脱下来，朴正洙的双手被层层衣服束缚住，有了一种被绑住的羞耻感，却反而让他更兴奋。金希澈揽住朴正洙的腰，把人拉向自己，警服粗糙的表面擦过敏感的腰际惹得朴正洙一阵战栗，不由得抬起来头，仿佛被狼捕获之后绝望的鹿，只能将脆弱的脖颈暴露在敌人面前，金希澈看到之后连呼吸都停滞了几秒，然后不管不顾的吻了上去，仿佛饿极了的野狼一般边舔边咬，留下了一个个青紫的吻痕。然后他凑近朴正洙后颈的腺体，那里还残留着昨天晚上他打上临时标记之后留下的信息素，alpha的占有欲得到了满足，他靠近那里深深的吻了一下，离开时甚至吮吸了一下，朴正洙多年没有性生活，又是发情，腺体哪里经得起这样的撩拨，后穴开始分泌出液体，急促的呼吸伴着阵阵呻吟传了出来。惹得金希澈下体硬到疼痛。他急匆匆的脱下了自己的裤子把粗大的阴茎放在朴正洙裸露的小腹上摩擦，再抓过对方的手上下撸动。朴正洙被身上物体的热度吓了一跳，浓郁的alpha气息让他不由得有些期待，吞了吞口水，不由得挺起下身往金希澈身上蹭。  
金希澈见状脱下了了身下人的裤子，朴正洙的内裤已经湿成一片，金希澈隔着内裤摸了摸他硬挺的阴茎，然后绕到后面隔着已经湿透的内裤探入了朴正洙的后穴。朴正洙被刺激的一脚踢向了金希澈，金希澈顺势抓住了朴正洙的脚踝，细细的从脚踝一路亲到了大腿内侧。朴正洙哪里受得了这种撩拨，指甲死死地扣紧了金希澈的肩膀。  
“正洙好湿啊，这么想要我吗”金希澈调笑着。  
“你，嗯，住嘴。谁想要你，要不是，唔”朴正洙还没说完，就被金希澈按进沙发亲了起来。边把朴正洙的内裤扯下来，手伸进一片狼藉的后穴搅动起来。金希澈的舌头模仿着手指在朴正洙的口中进出，让朴正洙觉得这个吻色情至极。金希澈抽出了手，坐了起来，把朴正洙的腿架在自己肩膀上阴茎抵在后穴的入口处，朴正洙感受到自己的后穴都在隐隐开合着期待着对方的侵犯。  
“正洙，想要吗？”金希澈喑哑的声线带着强烈的情欲，连他自己都被吓了一跳。  
“嗯，希澈，快”朴正洙意乱情迷之间也顾不上许多。金希澈听完就挺腰插了进去，猛烈的动了起来。  
“我真应该把你锁起来，让你天天身上都是我的味道，不让别人再看，你不知道那几个崽子看你的眼神有多危险。”  
“唔，啊，希澈，不要了。”  
“不要什么，不想我把你关起来吗？你知道你这个样子多引人犯罪吗？你走的这些年我一想到有人看见你这样我就发疯。”金希澈俯身下去，贴着朴正洙的耳边说，滚烫的语气朴正洙觉得自己快要被金希澈融化了。  
“希澈，别说了，求你”朴正洙拼命摇头，想要躲开金希澈，却被alpha按住侧脸，直勾勾的盯着。  
“正洙，我很想你，你不在的每一个夜晚，我都是靠想着你过来的。”金希澈边说，边从他身体里退出来，朴正洙见状睁开眼睛迷蒙的看着金希澈。  
“所以，”金希澈又深深的挺进了朴正洙的身体，“不要再推开我了。”  
可能是因为金希澈的话语让朴正洙情动，也可能是身体再也承受不了这么猛烈的攻击，所以朴正洙听完就直接高潮射了出来，生殖腔也缓缓的打开了。  
金希澈想顺势进入了那个温暖紧致的地方，要进入的一瞬间，朴正洙突然疯狂的挣扎了起来，手脚并用的想逃跑，金希澈只能赶紧从他身体里退出来，抱紧了朴正洙，亲吻他的鬓角安慰他，用手撸动了两下射在了他的大腿内侧。  
朴正洙在金希澈怀里逐渐安静了下来，高强度的工作、接连两次的发情、直面凶手的紧张加上激烈的情事彻底压垮了他的神经，整个人半昏迷的睡在了金希澈怀里。  
金希澈看着怀里的人，心疼的亲了亲眼角。用热毛巾帮对方清理了身体之后把朴正洙塞进了被窝，出来收拾好了满屋狼藉，犹豫了一下，还是窝在公寓的沙发上躺下了，很累，却睡不着。朴正洙哪怕意识迷乱之中，却还是排斥着他，这让他感觉非常受挫，看来两个人之间以后会怎样，也还是未知数。


End file.
